


Perzys Ābrazȳrys

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Consent Play, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: There is too much fire in Asha's new salt wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "A Song of Ice and Fire, Asha/Daenerys, Asha spanks her disobedient salt wife" at [Femslash Kink](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/).

Asha stroked over the ropes. That was the one thing she could do delicately, work the ropes into the most beautiful, complicated knots. No matter how hard Daenerys pulled, they would only tighten like a trap. But one gentle pull from Asha and they would unravel, loosen, slip off her wrists easily. But Asha wouldn’t pull yet. Her salt wife hadn’t learned her lesson yet.

Asha kept her tied below decks, naked as a babe, neck collared like a slave, wrists bound together like a prisoner and tethered to the bed post like a lamb. Only she wasn’t a lamb. She was a dragon. But not tonight. Asha sat down on the bed, close enough that Daenerys could reach her but far enough that she’d have to crawl. “Come here.”

Daenerys glared at her, her defiant eyes full of fire but Asha didn’t balk. Many men had glared at her in such ways and they still begged for their mothers in the end. She reached out, pulling on the collar around Daenerys’ neck, dragging her forwards until she had to crawl or choke. She crawled. Asha pulled her all the way until her knees hit Asha’s thighs and she couldn’t go any further. The perfect position to be disciplined.

“You need to learn to do as you’re told,” Asha informed her, pulling on the collar to make her bend forward until she was led across her lap, her wonderful pale ass bent right over her knee. “Because a disobedient salt wife isn’t a salt wife for long.”

She let Daenerys imagination fill in the threat she’d left hanging in the air. Stories were told, she was sure a few of them had made it to the queen’s ears. “Feet on the floor.”

Other times, Daenerys might have kicked, refused to do as she was bid but with Asha’s arm over the small of her back, keeping her pinned, she reluctantly shuffled until she could put her feet on the floor, her weight fully on Asha’s knees now.

“I’ve made a list,” Asha informed her. “Of every time I’ve had to make you do something. Right down to the littlest thing.”

Biting her lip, she brought the palm of her hand down hard on Daenerys’ ass cheek, her flesh stinging as it cracked like a whip on the soft white skin. Daenerys cried out in shock before biting back a whimper. The first one always hurt them both the most, her hand would harden, her ass would grow numb to the pain.

“That’s for not coming when you were asked just now,” Asha explained as she lifted her hand again, feeling the cut of the air she carved as she brought it down again, her palm itching. “That is for throwing your hard earned breakfast back at me this morning.”

Asha counted each one of her disobediences with a sharp smack over her cheeks, alternating between them unevenly so that Daenerys couldn’t shift her weight, timing them randomly so that she could not tense against the full force of the blow. Asha scratched at the hot skin, nails digging into her burning flesh when she didn’t so much as gasp at the impact. She wanted her to cry out; she wanted her to recognize her punishment.

By the time she’d reached her arrival on the ship, Daenerys’ ass was a beautiful rose red; having taken more spanks than Asha had ever had to deliver before. There were tears in her beautiful purple eyes but none yet on her cheeks. She squeezed the soft flesh of her ass, kneading her cheeks until the color evened out again, her blood rushing to the surface and back again. She still wasn’t satisfied. “Have you learned your lesson yet, salt wife?”

Daenerys refused to answer and Asha grinned to herself, smacking hard at her flushed ass, enjoying the little squeak and the accompanying wriggle that came from her as she moved from foot to foot, trying to keep herself balanced, precarious as she was. Asha stroked over her ass, pulling her back onto her lap properly. “Have you learned?”

“Yes,” Daenerys bit out but she didn’t beg for forgiveness or for mercy. She didn’t cry for her mother but then Asha supposed, she’d learned long ago that wouldn’t help either of them. Patting the hot skin better, Asha sighed and pressed a kiss to her head, to her pure white hair.

“This is for standing on your feet like a good girl,” Asha whispered soothingly into her hair as she hooked one of Daenerys’ knees over hers, spreading her open.

Her cunt stood out from her pale skin, swollen and throbbing under her touch, painted beautiful hues of pink and purple where she’d wriggled so much, where she was soaking wet. Asha expected more fight as she pushed a finger inside her. She expected her to clench tight, her walls around her finger, her thighs around her hand but if anything, she relaxed into the touch, humming approvingly.

Asha glanced down at her, watching her back arch as she slid another finger inside her, watching her take it easily, grinding down against her hand for more. “Oh, that you like, do you?”

Daenerys nodded, rubbing against her knee until she couldn’t stop herself from moaning imploringly, needing more from Asha, needing to be fucked. Giving her what she wanted, Asha curled her fingers deep inside her, reaching under her hip with her free hand to press her fingers into her clit, giving her something proper to grind against as she moved her fingers back and forth over her g-spot, making her groan louder with each flex of her wrist.

“Are you going to come for me, princess?” Asha asked, nuzzling into her hair, her scent sweet still despite her captivity. “Going to come like a good salt whore?”

Daenerys moaned, clenching tight around her fingers demandingly, her bound hands scrabbling to get a grip on anything beneath her as she rolled her hips, fucking herself on Asha’s fingers as she tried to get the angle just right, just enough pressure on her clit. Pushing herself up, she turned her head, spreading herself wider as she found Asha’s mouth, feigning a kiss and biting her lip hard enough to taste blood, angering her so she’d pull her fingers free of her cunt and deliver one last solid smack to her ass, the fire from Asha’s hand burning through her as she came, shouting out obscenities in High Valyrian that she hoped Asha wouldn’t understand. Smiling into the bedding, lost for a moment in her pleasure, Daenerys writhed helplessly in Asha’s lap before finally gathering the strength to get back up on her knees. She crawled unbidden back to the post she was tethered to, sitting back against the headboard as she looked Asha up and down.

“Perhaps one day, you will make a good _fire_ wife,” Daenerys mused, opening her legs and displaying her cunt, soaked with her own come. “Now clean up the mess you made.”

Asha tilted her head, watching as Daenerys’ fingers played over her used cunt, taunting her with it, knowing how much she loved it. With a wolfish grin, she looked back up at Daenerys’ face and crawled towards her, moving to bury her face between her legs and lick her clean.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
